Kitai, the black bell
by a Wiccan
Summary: Every day she would wakeup to darkness,pain and sadness,she lived without hope, she had not always been like this,and someday she would be free again. Someday she would get her revenge on the ones who did this to her, Shin-Ra. tragedy/hurt/comfort/family
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movie characters or final fantasy.**

**a/n this is my first final fantasy fan fic, please no flames**

A glance into the past

Every day she would wake up to darkness and pain and sadness, she lived without hope, she had not always been like this, and someday she would be free again. Someday she would get her revenge. Revenge on them, the ones who are doing this to her. The ones who took her family from her, killing them in front of her eyes, the ones who starved her, beat her, tortured her, the ones who were experimenting on her, taking blood and doing research on it, seeing how long she can endure pain, making her run, giving injections and operating on her. Making her into else, something not human. She would get her revenge one day, she would get her revenge on Shin-Ra. They will pay. She will make sure of it.

~_flash back~ _

_They were taking her back to her cell, they had been operating on her again. Sometimes she had woken up during it. She could see what they were doing to her. She tried to move but found she was chained down on the operating table. She had went back to sleep. When they finished she felt different. She didn't look that different though, not from what she tell anyways. As they took her back to the cell they had passed a mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. She look different, she had more muscle and looked strong, she looked a little wild since her hair was messy and her clothing covered in dirt and dry blood. She was shocked, that was not her, it was just something they had created, out of her. She let out a sob. That was when she had come to the conclusion, she was no longer the person she once was, she was now an experiment, she didn't have a life._

_~end flash back~ _

Since that day they had changed many things about her. She had been taken when she was only five years old. Her tolerance for pain had risen, it had to, with all the beatings and torture and surgery she went though, how could it not? Her body had become well muscled, it wasn't bulky but was very lithe and the muscles were hard and strong. Her eyes would change color, when she was upset, wither it was anger, sadness, loneliness or fear, they would become purple, not a light purple but not a dark purple, but a fierce purple that showed a fighters instinct. When she lost control, as she had done so several times because all the changes in her body and the trauma she has gone through she was mentally unstable at times, her eyes turned a fierce red, redder than blood, a scary red. But when she was calm or happy then her eyes were a lighter purple. There is only one time that her eyes were neither of these colors, they had been black. She had lost complete control of he self. She had snapped momentarily. Basic and frightening instinct taking over of her completely. She was hardly aware of what she had been doing; only that she was fighting, and killing. Her mind had been ruled by very little thoughts, only to kill, only to fight. Only to save the little child that was being harmed. She was able to some how deal with what was being done to her, but the sight of that little child had pushed her over the edge. She went insane. The fact that she had only been 11 at the time was crazy. She had single handedly killed 37 Shin-Ra men and had wounded scores of others. She had fought madly. It was very surprising that she hadn't harmed the little child. She had fought till she should have died. She didn't notice the blood pouring from her wounds. All that mattered was the need to kill, the need to fight. She had fallen multiple times, hell, she should of died hundreds of times. She had been like a wild animal, no, worse, she had been a killing machine. She could feel the pain alright, but she paid no mind to it, she would just attack and slaughter the ones who inflicted the wound. She had been driven past the point of insanity. The only thing that had stopped her was dozens of men with ropes. They had stabbed spears into her that were attached to ropes and used them to drag her down. Then they had to place a very, very thick and heavy net so she couldn't move. But she still continued to fight. They had to inject something into her.

~_flash back~_

_The need to kill, the blood lust, it was maddening, the need to protect was there though, she need to protect the child. She fought on and on, soon she no longer could feel the pain, but then she let out a shrike of pain as the spears were driven into her and the ropes were pulled down, after so much struggling they brought her down and put the net over her. She saw the injection, damn them, she thought, just as she was drifting off into the blackness, the man leaned down and whispered "you were built to kill, never forget that, you are a killing machine, you are a monster, built to kill. We control you. You don't have a name, family, life, or freedom anymore, you have no feelings. You are made to kill." She had been eleven at the time. She was no longer a person. Over time began to talk less and less. She rarely showed emotions any more, except hatred, and anger. Since that time she has not shown happiness or fear except when she was all alone. Since then, she turned into something that was a far cry from the happy little girl she once was._

_~end flash back~ _

Someday she would get out of here; someday she would get her revenge. She was getting pissed at all the torture, injections and tests they did on her. The little girl she once was was gone, in her place became something else, something that was stronger, faster, older. Something that was kept alive by hate. Something that had its name and family taken away, something that didn't know what happiness. Something that had been captive for over 10 years, finding the chance to escape.

And now she found it.


	2. running and new friends

**Me: hey every one :) so I hope you all like my story so far, it's my first final fantasy fan fiction **

**Vincent: hn**

**Me: what?**

**Cloud: nothing.**

**Me: what ever, ON TO THE STORY!!**

_Flashbacks _

**Thinking**

She was running, running from them, the shadow hounds. She was in the woods, soon she would be caught. If the caught her then they would either kill her or take her back. The Shin-Ra company wanted her back. It would cause problems if an experiment got out, especially an incomplete one, especially her.

She ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast since they had enhanced her body. But even so, the hounds were gaining slowly. When she saw the hounds were 50 meters and gaining she tried to hurry, pushing her hurt body to its limits.

She was running full force when she rounded a tree and then WHAM!!!!! She ran into something big and red. She looked up. There were a couple of guys there. One had had blue eyes and blond hair. He wore black with some sort of armor on his shoulders. His shirt had a short sleeve on one arm and a long sleeve on the other. He had a big sword on his back. The other had black on and a long red tattered cloak on and a gun on his side and a gauntlet on one hand. He had long black hair and red eyes. Both seemed surprised at her arrival. She starred at them for a few seconds the backed away.

**They must work for Shin-Ra.**

She thought just as she turned to run the shadow hounds appeared in front of her. She let out a scream as one jumped at her and she fell again and tensed expecting to die. But to her immense surprise a big sword stopped it and slew it. Then the other 9 shadow hounds were upon them. The man with the cloak seemed to be everywhere at once, he was so fast. The man with the big sword also seemed to be a very good fighter. Both engaged in fighting and easily took care of the shadow hounds. Then one managed to get past the men and headed straight to her. She stood shakily to her feet and drew her katana and slew the shadow hound. The other hounds were taken care of by the men. When they were finished both turned to the girl.

The girl backed up as they came closer till she was backed against a tree. She raised her katana threateningly as they continued closer. They stopped about 4 meters from her, taking the hint. They looked at the girl curiously and she looked back at them warily. Then one of the men spoke "who are you" the girl shrugged, how was she to know, the men had taken her name away as well as her life. The men exchanged a look. "How old are you" they asked. Again she shrugged. She didn't know either. The men were getting exasperated. "Do you talk?"

"Not often" she said in a cold voice that sounded like it wasn't used much and that to the men seemed, well, kind of sad. The men exchanged a look. "Will you come with us?" the blond one asked her.

She snarled "do you work for the Shin-Ra company?"

The men replied, "No, never" she calmed down at that but she still watched them warily.

"You haven't told me your names"

"Oh, yes, forgive us." The blond one said "I am Cloud Striker"

"I am Vincent Valentine" said the one with the red cloak.

The girl nodded.

"Will you come out of the shadows?" cloud asked so that way they could get a better look at the stranger. The girl hesitated. The men were right on the edge of the shadows. She would have to get really close to them. As if sensing her reason for hesitance Vincent and Cloud backed up a little bit so that way when she came out of the shadows she would have about 4 feet of space. She sighed a small little sigh and walked to the edge of the shadows and after a second of hesitation, stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Both men had to stifle gasps; she was very much unlike any thing they had ever seen.

The girl had a silver bell attached to a black ribbon around her neck, a black shirt and pants and red earrings. Her waist length hair was coal black. She was bare foot and was bleeding from several places, mainly her arms, legs and back. But most startling were her eyes. They were a dark purple that seemed to glow and radiated anger and sadness

**Me: yay! Second chapter is now up please review!!**

**Cloud: don't you want to remind them of something?**

**Me: like what?**

**Cloud: …**

**Me: o yea!! Please no flames, its my first final fantasy fan fic**


	3. introductions

**Me: ok my dear readers, here is the third chapter.**

**Cloud: …**

**Me: right, well, ON TO THE STORY!!! **

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Thinking**

_Flash backs_

Vincent and Cloud starred at the strange girl. Never had they seen someone like her, she was obviously strong. You could tell by just looking at her, her muscles were well sculpted, not bulky but very lithe. But something about her eyes told them that she had suffered horrible things in the past. By the look of her wounds she had some rough times recently. She was very thin, like she had been starved. But even through all of this you could tell she was tough.

The girl was obviously not used to being this close to someone who didn't wish her harm and was starting to look agitated. Cloud and Vincent exchanged looks and nodded.

"Would you like to come with us? You will be safer, and you wont have to worry about them coming after you anymore, well, for a while anyways."

The girl was slightly surprise but she nodded slightly anyways. They took her though the forest. After a while of walking she spoke.

"Kitai"

They jumped "what?"

"My name, its Kitai"

The men exchanged a look. Hope.

After a few hours of traveling via motorcycle they reached the city of Edge. Kitai looked around and shifted nervously. She wasn't used to so many people. People would stare at her as they passed. She shifted uncomfortably. Cloud and Vincent swiftly took her to the Seventh Heaven bar. As they were entering they met a boy who looked roughly to be around 16.

He nodded to them and smiled at the girl. He got nodes back in reply. The guy had a huge sword on his back; it looked to be roughly around 50 pounds. He had hair blacker than a raven that was shoulder length and pulled back into a ponytail. He wore faded black pants and a loose black jacket over a black tee shirt. He wore black boots that looked sturdy. The guy looked to be muscular but it was kind of hard to tell under the jacket. He had blue eyes and a scar running across his chest.

He smiled at Kitai but didn't get a smile back, she couldn't smile. She forgot how to. He looked a little disappointed but shrugged it off and left.

When they got into the bar Cloud and Vincent took her to a lady. She kind of looked like a ninja. She smiled at them

"Hey Cloud, hey Vincent!! Who's this?"

Cloud spoke "Yuffie, this is Kitai. Kitai this is Yuffie"

"Hey there! Nice to meet you." Yuffie said. Kitai nodded back, she still wasn't used to talking much.

"Where is Tifa?" Vincent asked Yuffie.

"in the back" she pointed to the kitchen.

Vincent and Cloud, led by Yuffie, led Kitai into the kitchen. In there was a lady who had black hair. She looked nice but Kitai had learned the hard way that because someone looked nice didn't mean they were. She stayed on guard.

"Kitai this is Tifa. Tifa this is Kitai." Kitai nodded to Tifa.

Cloud and Vincent told what had happened and what they knew of the girl. Kitai just stood there off to the side with her back against a wall, examining the kitchen and what she could see beyond in the hall ways. Suddenly she heard another person coming from outside. She swiftly turned her head to the bar door a listened. The other four people turned having noticing the swift movement. None of them showed it but they were surprised she moved her head so fast. It had almost blurred. A few seconds later the bar door opened and in came another man and a red wolf-lion. The others were surprised that she had noticed him so quickly but they quickly covered it up.

"Hey Cid! Meet our guest." Cid looked over at Kitai as Yuffie spoke,

"this is Kitai, Kitai this is Cid." The girl nodded and went back to looking at the door when he nodded back.

"So now when Berry gets here we will see if we can get the full story. Ok Kitai?" Tifa said. The girl nodded, and then a few seconds later she spoke.

"He is here" then he walked in with a little girl by his side. Introductions were made again and Cid said

"ok, lets begin"


	4. kitai's story

**Me: HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS!!!!!!**

**Cloud: …loud much…**

**Me: (glares) anyways, on to ze story!!**

**Thinking**

"Talking"

_Flashbacks _

Kitai look around at the faces that were in the kitchen. She wasn't quite sure if she could trust them, after all, she had just met them, but something told her she should try to. The 6 people, 9 if you counted the little girl, Marlene, and the wolf-tiger, Red XIII, and the robot cat, Cait Sith. Coming to a decision she began, her speech slow and hesitant, like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"I was five when they took me; they took me several years ago. While I was there, it….. It's not something I want to go through again."

"What happened to you while you were there?" Yuffie asked.

Kitai shuddered "it was horrible………" and so she her story.

Kitai's POV of the past

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

I was outside playing with my older brother. We were playing tag. Mother was inside cooking lunch while father was reading in the living room. We were laughing; I remember mother looking out the door smiling and father looking out with her, he was also smiling. Then we decided to race back to our parents. We were about half way to them when a shot rang out.

Mother screamed as I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. Me and my brother sprinted to the house. Mother took us into our room and told us to hide. Father went outside to fight the bad men off. Me and my brother watched as they killed him. We were all crying, me, mother, and my big brother. Mother stood in front of the bed room door as they tried to open it.

When they did she tried to protect us, she fought really hard but then they killed her too. Me and my brother hugged each other trying to hide. When they found us he tried to fight them off. But they killed him to; they slashed him across the chest. Then it was just me. I tried to fight, I really did. But they just dragged me off, fought until they hit me over the head and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was in some strange place, I think it was a lab. The people in white coats were smiling. I tried to move but I was strapped down. I remember they then injected something into me. It burned so much, as if my veins were on fire. I screamed and screamed. They did that several times over the next few weeks, eventually I couldn't make any sound, I had screamed my throat raw.

That is only one of the smaller things that they did to me. They ran tests, making me run till I collapsed. Injections that made my blood burn. I was beaten, starved, treated worse than an animal. As I become older, bigger and stronger the tests and treatment only worsened. They then decided to put me in torture therapy. Just thinking about what happens there makes me shudder.

They torture you until you almost die. Dozens of times I almost have. They slowly take your will to live. The stuff that they do to you is horrible. I have been stuck with all assortment of blades, I have had nearly all my blood drained. I have been burned with acid, fire, frozen by ice and other such things. They started the torture when I had been there for just over two years. I had torture therapy until the day I escaped, which was yesterday.

What they did to me has changed my body. My eyes, they used to be blue, as you can now see they are purple. My eyes change color, red when I feel a strong emotion like rage or hate. But black is the one that everyone has to fear. When that happens I lose almost all thought. A killing machine, I kill all in my way. That happened when I was eleven. Something drove me insane, and I killed thirty-seven of them and wounded scores of others. It took dozens of them to capture me again. They stabbed me with blades attached to ropes and pulled me down.

My body has become stronger, far stronger than any normal human. And faster, oh so much faster, on a good day I can out race shadow hounds. My endurance is incredible, I had been running nonstop when we met each other from when I had escaped yesterday. I had been running at that pace for over 30 hours. My speed is far beyond fast. Sometimes I startle myself with my speed. My hearing is beyond normal, as you have seen today. My sight is amazing. I am able to see in the dark almost as well as you are able to see during the day.

My body my have been enhanced but my mind has been screwed up. Severely. I think like a predator. My instincts are basic, primitive, used to survive. But that's it. I have no feelings or emotions except hate and rage. That's it. I no longer no what happiness is, what hope, joy, sadness, or fun is. I know hate and rage. If I lose control like I have before then I feel nothing except the need to kill, the blood lust, the need to fight and destroy. I don't know if I know how to trust anymore. I haven't trusted anyone for years.

I don't know what it feels like to be safe.

I am no longer human. I am a monster that survives by killing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back the present P.O.V

When Kitai finished her tale everyone stood in shocked silence. Who could do such a thing to a small little girl, turning her into what stood before them now. The tale had took almost two hours to tell. Her speaking had been slow and sometimes it looked like she had forgotten how to say something. Her voice sounded like it had not been used much and her speech gave away how little she was used to talking.

"Kitai. Is that really you?"


	5. attack

**Me: hello every one!!!! I so sorry I haven't updated in months!!!!**

**Cloud: No excuses!**

**Me: I know!!!! I'm soooooo sorry! I will work really hard to update more. Please do not be angry with me my dear readers!**

_Flash backs_

**Thinking**

Normal

"talking"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kitai whipped around to see a strange man in the door way to the bar. Her eyes narrowed in mistrust. The man spoke to the others in the room.

"I'm so glade that you found her. You have no idea how hard we have been looking for her. Now that you have found her she can return to where she belongs" he gave a smile.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded.

"My apologies good sir, my name is Clintin" Kitai's eyes widened.

"You…." She began to back away.

"Ah yes, I see you recognize me, but then again, how could you not? Now why don't you come back to where you belong?" he began walking toward her. Kitai let out a snarl.

"Stay away from me. You work for Shin-Ra" The others were instantly on their guard. The man stopped and frowned.

"Come now, this is unnecessary. You are Shin-Ra property, you must be returned" He let a malicious smile appear on his face.

"I'm not going back to that place" Kitai said. Clintin chuckled.

"I knew you were going to say that" he snapped his fingers and suddenly they were all surrounded by men and shadow hounds. They began to approach Kitai and the others. Every one got into a defensive position. Then the men and shadow hounds were upon them.

Everything happened so fast that no one was really sure what happened. Everyone was fighting except Marline. She was off to the side trying to hide and stay out of the way. Then suddenly a shadow hound appeared in front of her and lunged at her. She let out a petrified scream and closed her eyes waiting to be attacked. The attack never came. She opened her eyes to see Kitai in front of her, eyes blazing blood red. She had the shadow hound by the throat and threw in across the room into another one. Soon she was every where, moving like lightning, almost invisible, a blur of movement. But somehow she was always close to Marline, protecting the little girl. Soon it appeared that the Shin-Ra workers had enough. Clintin let out an ear piercing whistle. Kitai wince at the sound, her ears being far more sensitive than the others so to her it was rather painfully loud. The remaining shadow hounds and men began to retreat.

"This isn't over Kitai. We will get you and you will return to us, one way or another" then he too disappeared.


	6. i've got you

**ME: HELLO!!!!!! **

**Cloud: must you be so loud?**

**Me: ……Yesh, that's my job.**

**Vincent: I thought your job was to write**

**Me:….oops.. Sorry my dear readers, I have been unfaithful! Please forgive me! I shall try to update faster! Any ways here is the chapter**

…………………………………………

For a moment no one moved. They were watching where they had disappeared. Except Marlene. She was watching Kitai worriedly. Kitai was shaking, her body slightly trembling and her eyes were closed. Marlene took a step to her.

"Kitai? Are you ok?" Kitai opened her eyes. They were shifting from purple to red and back again. She was trying to control herself before she completely lost it. She looked at the girl. "I don't know. Please do not come, closer" She said as Marlene came closer. The little girl stopped. By this point everyone was looking at them. Another set of trembling coursed through Kitai. She gasped. Then before anyone could move she was out the door and disappeared.

"What happened? She ok?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded.

"She was trying to control herself; she didn't want to lose control around us. But being so close to us was making it hard, so she left before she lost control."

Vincent spoke "It's difficult for her to control it." Marlene spoke up,

"But what if she goes after the bad guys? She could get hurt." She worried. Cloud and Vincent exchanged a look

"She wont so don't worry. If she's not back by nightfall we will go look for her ok Marlene?" Yuffie said with confidence. The little girl nodded.

…………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile Kitai had run off to the woods. It wasn't that far away, only about a mile. She struggled to contain her rage. Her eyes flickered between purple and blood red. Then they were red.

She uprooted trees and threw them. Smashing boulders and sent every animal around for miles, into hiding. Trees were felled and demolished, rocks and boulders turned to dust and pebbles. Finally her eyes shifted back to purple, only having the slightest tint of red to them.

She sank to her knees and let out a wail of anger, carrying an undercurrent of sadness. All around her the woods lay in total demolishment. As if some monster had come through and had a fit. Rubble lay all around. Trees were totally demolished. The thick forest area had a clearing in it now.

Her vision started to blur. She looked up at the sky. Already the sun was gone and the moon rising. She stood up and swayed. She was exhausted. Years of starvation, beatings and little sleep along with torture had left the girl weak. She began to walk, every step sending another wave of weakness and dizziness to her head. She reached the edge of the clearing. The edges of her vision were turning black.

She made to reach for the tree in front of her. Before she could get any closer she felt her knees give and felt herself falling, her body registered something catching her and a voice before everything went black.

"I've got you"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Me: WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I leave you on a cliffy!!! If you want me to updated this then you had best review lol.**


End file.
